Tales from the S'yrthghar IV: Acquiescence
by Bluetech
Summary: "There's a bit of hidden magic in every mistake. The magic is called learning." - Robert Kiyosaki


**Tales from the S'yrthghar IV: Acquiescence**

In accordance with the cyclical nature of the seasons, the Time of the Copper-Rose Rain, arguably one of the most magical periods of the year, manifested and receded with quiet grace. The Time of the White Rain thus commenced, its icy touch reaching every corner of the world.

Compared to the ruthless cold and fierce storms that plagued the Northern Kingdoms, the weather in the Southern Kingdoms was noticeably less severe. Nevertheless, conditions there were bothersome at best and perilous at worst.

During this unfavorable season, some creatures slumbered deep in their burrows, while others remained active and continued the struggle for survival. From the gloomy confines of the Shadow Forest to the barren expanses of the Kuneer Desert, life in all its myriad forms went on.

This was especially true for the legendary Guardians. Nestled in the towering Ga'Hoole Tree in the center of the Sea of Hoolemere, they were largely unaffected by the White Rain's suppressive grip.

Though the Great Tree's naked boughs loomed overhead and the Hoolemere Sea's cold waters splashed onto the island's shores below, prosperity and positivity were in no short supply.

Ruled by King Soren and Queen Pellimore, a wise and benevolent Tyto couple, the kingdom of Ga'Hoole flourished, just as it had done for centuries.

On one particularly frigid, moonless night, the Ga'Hoolian leaders ventured south across the dark, churning sea to the Forest Kingdom of Tyto. Their goal was simple: speak to various inhabitants and brush up on the current state of affairs.

Once per moon, a team consisting of randomly chosen Guardians would fan out across the Southern Kingdoms. Each individual traveled to a pre-assigned region and was tasked with gathering information on the recent goings-on in said region.

Upon completion of their separate tasks, the owls were to rendezvous on Cape Glaux, return to the Great Tree, and report to the king, queen, and parliament. It was a strategy devised by Soren and Pelli to promote cooperation and unity among their subordinates.

More importantly, it was designed to uphold the belief that every owl, regardless of species, and the society he/she belonged to, was valued.

That night, Soren and Pelli chose to bear that responsibility themselves.

A chilling breeze out of the south opposed them, but an insulating blanket of clouds choked the sky and prevented the temperature from dropping to an excessively low temperature. They sailed over the Beaks at high altitude and descended as they approached the forest's northern border.

Winded by the journey, they landed in a sizable fir tree to catch their breath.

"I might not be old… but battling a headwind… is quite tiresome…"

"Indeed it is… my dear. I can hear your heart… beating in your breast…"

"I am not surprised. I can hear yours… beating clearly as well…"

The owls recouped their stamina in a matter of minutes and took to the air in unison. They flew on a southwesterly course that eventually brought them to the River Hoole, which had thankfully not frozen.

They spiraled down to the spongy earth lining its banks and drank the pure, refreshing water. Having slaked their thirst they preened each other briefly, smoothing out their ruffled plumage.

"I expected to see at least one owl here, but there are none."

A strong gust swept by, momentarily knocking the pair off balance. Pelli turned her back to the wind and fluffed up her feathers.

"I would rather remain in a hollow than subject myself to this weather. Unlike them, however, we cannot sit on our tail feathers."

"We have faced far more dire threats than cold, blustery winds, namely hagsfiends."

"Exactly, Soren. We mustn't let it hinder us."

"In which direction should we go then?"

"South. We'll check any hollows we come across. We are bound to find one that is occupied without having to travel far."

"Very well. After you."

They spread their wings in preparation for flight, only to detect a blur of motion in at the edge of their vision. They folded their wings neatly against their sides as a female of their species touched down beside them.

They spun their heads toward her and their bodies followed suit.

"Greetings, fellow Tytos. My name is Maia."

Soren and Pelli introduced themselves, mimicking her cheerful tone.

"I've stumbled upon the Guardians' king and queen? What a lovely coincidence! What brings you here?"

The Ga'Hoolian rulers divulged to her the reason for their visit. Her glossy black eyes glistened with intrigue.

"Is that so? Consider yourselves fortunate, as I have some news to share."

"Wonderful. Perhaps we could talk somewhere more sheltered?"

"Of course, King Soren. Come, I shall guide you to my hollow."

"No need to address me by my title. Please, call me Soren."

"Duly noted, Soren."

"Lead the way, fellow Tyto."

The trio of owls propelled themselves skyward and pointed their beaks to the northeast.

"Just out of curiosity, what were you doing before you encountered us?" Pelli inquired.

"Hunting," Maia answered succinctly.

"We didn't interrupt you, did we?"

"Not at all, Soren. I'd already tracked down and eaten a mouse and a vole. I wouldn't have minded a second vole, but my hunger was quelled regardless."

"I see. Thank you for agreeing to speak with us."

"You are most welcome."

Over twenty minutes later, Soren and Pelli arrived at Maia's abode. It was located high up in a mature fir that grew a stone's throw from a sparkling lake.

"Make yourselves at home," she jovially declared as they entered the cavity. "This hollow is nothing special, but it keeps me safe and comfortable."

Soren said, "That's all that matters."

He and Pelli retreated from the entrance until the frosty wind ceased to reach them. Maia planted herself adjacent to the male and cleared her throat.

"I have uplifting news and somewhat depressing news. Which would you care to hear first?"

Pelli responded, "Let's start off with the good news."

"Fair enough. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, at least in this area. Finding food is slightly more difficult, but I have yet to go hungry."

"Have there been any fires recently?"

"None, Pelli. Why do you ask?"

"We rely on hot coals for many things at the Great Tree, from cooking food to weapon forging demonstrations," she began.

"We are glad that the incidence of fires is low, but conversely, we are having trouble harvesting coals," he put in.

"Fire is an integral aspect of our society," she concluded.

"Your situation is not ideal. I hope the issue resolves itself in a way that doesn't require the destruction of the land."

"As do we," they said simultaneously.

"And what is the bad news? You don't have to tell us if it is too personal or upsetting."

"The pine tree my sister and her mate lived in came crashing down a half moon ago."

Soren and Pelli gasped.

"Oh my. They weren't inside when it fell, were they?" he asked.

"Luckily, no. They left to hunt prior to it collapsing. When they returned, they saw it lying on the ground, its trunk fractured at the base. It was a very old tree, so it must've been unable to support its own weight any longer."

"Glaux was watching out for them."

"I believe he was, Pelli. That would've been a terrible experience."

"I don't doubt it."

"Do you have any other relevant information for us?"

Maia gave her head a resolute shake. They posed a few more questions pertaining to her youth to grasp what her upbringing was like.

Satisfied, they opted to depart.

"We hate to leave so soon, but we must consult with more locals."

"No worries. I haven't known you for long, but my gizzard tells me that you are respectable Tytos."

"Why thank you, Maia. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is mine. Should you come back to this lake in the future, perhaps we can have a friendly chat and feast on fresh rodent meat."

"We'll keep that in mind," Soren commented.

"This won't be the last you'll see of us," Pelli quipped.

"Excellent! Stay warm during your travels and may Glaux bless you."

"Likewise," they answered.

They waved goodbye to her and Soren followed Pelli out of the hollow. They spent roughly the next hour and a half scouting the Tyto Forest and engaging in productive conversation with Tytos of various species.

The general consensus echoed Maia's statements: no unusual occurrences warranting further investigation had taken place. The unembered monarchs were pleased with the outcome and decided that their mission was accomplished.

Soren inquired, "Shall we stop at the River Hoole for a quick drink before flying back to Ga'Hoole?"

"Why not, my love?"

He smiled and touched the rim of her facial disk with his beak.

Pelli looked up through the gaps in the clouds, using the fleeting glimpses of the stars to triangulate their position. She then chose the proper bearings and they set off for the Tyto Forest's fabled river.

The breeze intensified, its tendrils racing between the mighty conifers and buffeting the exposed duo. They ascended and navigated the treetop canopy maze, gaining some protection from the boisterous winds.

Two thirds of the way to their destination, they alighted in a pine tree for a short rest. They clamped their feet tightly around the needle-clad limb, lest they be blown off by an errant gust.

"The weather is steadily improving," Soren jeered.

Without warning, a small branch broke off a neighboring limb and hurtled straight for Pelli. She issued a surprised shriek ducked just in time to avoid being struck.

"Good Glaux! Who's out there?"

The voice, obviously male, came from somewhere higher up in the tree.

They tilted their heads back and saw a masked owl walk out onto the limb directly above.

He peered down at them and said shrewdly, "You startled me and I nearly choked on the vole I was eating."

Soren and Pelli relocated to the bough he was perched on.

"Did I? My apologies," she said sincerely.

"No harm done, I simply did not expect such a sudden noise."

He took a step closer and fixated his inquisitive gaze on them.

"I can't say I recognize you. Please, come into my hollow so we may acquaint ourselves with one another."

They complied and entered the chamber in the masked owl's wake. Once situated, they revealed their identities.

"Greetings, Soren and Pellimore. You may call me Ember."

"Greetings, Ember," replied Soren.

Pelli noted the cinnamon hue of his wings, plus the reddish-brown rim of his facial disk and the tiny spots adorning his breast. It reminded her of the color at the core of a smoldering lump of coal.

"Your parents chose a fitting name for you."

"Yes, I have always been fond of it."

Soren explained the reasoning behind their presence and Ember agreed to contribute. He, too, had not witnessed any strange developments in the portions of the woodland he frequented.

"Peace is plentiful here, excluding the instances when tasty rodents are pierced by my talons."

He churred at his own statement, causing his guests to do the same.

Soren and Pelli were under the impression that he was a mellow and good-natured individual. Their perceptive gizzards, however, detected a lingering sense of melancholy in his soul.

"You seem like an admirable Tyto, Ember. Do you have a family, by any chance?"

His initially pleasant mood swiftly turned somber and his wings drooped.

"I have two children, but no mate…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Did she…"

"No, Pelli, though my story is no less lamentable."

"You don't have to tell us. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. The memories aren't as painful as they used to be. This might sound odd, but discussing them with others is brings me comfort."

She responded softly, "As you wish, Ember."

He took a deep, steadying breath and locked eyes with them.

"Twelve moons ago, I met a female named Nova. Her beauty and personality caught my attention and I was instantly attracted to her. About three moons after we met, she started expressing romantic interest in me, yet we weren't exactly ready to commit to a long-term relationship."

He paused and exhaled a depressed sigh.

"Everything changed one night during the Time of the Silver Rain. A soothing rain was falling and the warm air smelled of damp bark and blossoming wildflowers. We were all alone, and we succumbed to our lust and our selfish desires…"

"Oh dear…" they said.

"We made passionate love that night, and the pleasurable sensations I felt were beyond incredible. Only after the ritual was over did we realize what we had done. She broke down and fled in tears, and crushing dread came over me."

He paused momentarily to compose himself.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents, and so I suffered in silence. A quarter moon later, I returned home after a hunting trip and discovered a moss-lined nest containing two eggs. I never saw her again, and I prayed to Glaux that she was safe. I might've lost her, but I gained a son and daughter, who I named Ashton and Dawn."

Soren and Pelli stared at each other for several seconds, then refocused their gazes on him.

"I can't imagine what you've been through. Pelli and I have raised three daughters together..."

"I wish I was as fortunate as you. I regret my actions that fateful night, yet I don't regret conceiving my children. That hardly makes sense, but I'm not sure how else to describe it."

Pelli strode forward and laid a wing on his starboard shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, be they trivial or life-altering. It is how we learn from them that truly defines us."

Soren approached and planted himself on his mate's port side. "The past does not matter anymore, for your children are your future."

"I can't contest such poetic statements. Your kindness is greatly appreciated."

They smiled happily and Ember flashed a smile of his own.

"I would honestly be lost without my creations. I've since told them what happened, but they were not dismayed or angry. Their contentment is boundless, as is their adoration of me. Oh, I'm rambling on, aren't I?"

He clicked his beak shut and inhaled a breath of fresh air through his nostrils.

"Are you interested in finding another mate?"

"Yes, Soren. Love deserves a second chance, and I must redeem myself. I have crossed paths with a lovely female, Whisper. As her name implies, she is a quiet and humble owl. Destiny has brought us together, and our attachment deepens with each passing night."

"I wish you and her the best."

"Thank you, Pelli. Not to change the subject, but are either of you hungry?"

Soren responded, "No, we've had plenty to eat tonight."

Ember nodded.

"We'd love to stay and talk further, but we've been away from the Great Tree longer than we anticipated."

"I understand, Pelli. None of us are strangers to the binding ties of responsibility."

"We certainly aren't," Soren said, chuckling.

"Wherever you may go, stay safe. Come and visit me again, won't you?"

"No promises, but we'll try," intoned the female Tyto.

She and her counterpart headed for the entrance. They heard a faint commotion and halted about a pyte from the hole in the trunk.

All of a sudden, two winged beings popped into view and skirted around the barn owls, barely missing them.

They landed and ran to Ember, who flung his wings around them in a tender embrace.

The barn owls turned 180 degrees and watched the heartwarming scene unfold.

The slightly smaller male said, "Good evening, Father."

"We've missed you," his sister announced.

"I've missed you more, my precious children."

The siblings then glanced at the unknown visitors.

"Who are these owls, Father?" his daughter asked.

Ember proudly introduced them to his offspring.

"The king and queen of Ga'Hoole, here? Imagine that."

"You can say that again, sister."

"What is it like to live there? I've always wanted to know."

"I'm afraid they can't stay to answer your questions, children. They have important matters to tend to."

"Well... it would be rude to leave our newfound friends so soon, wouldn't you say dear?"

"I agree, Pelli. I believe we can spare a few more minutes."

The heart-shaped faces of Ashton and Dawn glowed with excitement.

"The Great Tree is a very magical place. Why is it magical, you ask? I shall tell you…"


End file.
